Blocker v. Charlotte Transit
Synapses The administrator of this Wiki, Lamarr Blocker, has had some issues pertaining to matters relating to the operations of the Charlotte Area Transit System. On 11 May 2010, a Mecklenburg County judge filed an injunction against Blocker for all videos about Charlotte Transit and an operator. Blocker v. Spragion Lamarr Blocker has had an issue with Curtis Spragion, a station manager for the Bus Operators Division for Charlotte Transit. In accordance to the records Blocker has in repository, this all stems from an issue in September 2009. Blocker states in a video made in 2009, "The CATS supervisor with the fucked up teeth (referring to Spragion) needs to be fussing with a toothbrush and toothpaste; his teeth are atrocious!" Between April and May and from August to December 2010, he is the main miscreant of an Ex Parte Order of Protection, Stalking charge, and Motion and Show Cause for Failure to Comply with No-Contact Order for Stalking or Non-Consensual Sexual Contact, which in rebuttal, Blocker says "I bet you, if I go to the Cabarrus County Courthouse and I go and look at Spragion on the record books, I'll find either a 50B or 50C; and you know you can get that pushover faggot Pryor to do what you want. His mum's a fat beluga whale slapper and his father is a heartless thug who needs to go back where they come from." When Blocker said this, it was 4 May 2010, when a temporary restraining order was in place, in direct violation. On 11 August 2010, Blocker and Pryor was supposed to appear at the Mecklenburg County Courthouse. Blocker appeared in court, as Blocker was conscripted to do so. Pryor did not appear in court and the Motion and Show Cause for Failure to Comply with No-Contact Order for Stalking or Non-Consensual Sexual Contact was dropped. Spragion, baffled at the point of 16:25, that Blocker was still free from any prison wall, he and a couple other station managers began conversing. Blocker went on the Route 20-Sharon Road bus en route to Donatos in Southpark, when a message came through on the AVL. The message said "Please note any distinct utterances from a 15-17 black male, 240lbs, 5'10" Blue shirt, and blue jeans. Last seen on Route 20 Outbound Bus 856." On 12 August 2010, Blocker went to the Uptown Transportation Centre to bridge to the Route 7S- Beatties Ford via Sunset to go the Church's Chicken, where Blocker calls "A greasy piece of Heaven". Spragion comes out the blue and hollers out, "don't you start that crap today". Blocker, already mad as hell, goes to the Supervisor's Quarters. Willie Miller from the South Tryon Bus Garage, states that Blocker has been banned. Whilst he calls for security, Blocker runs out the Transit barefooted screaming. On 13 August 2010, Blocker went to pay his Cricket Wireless bill at the Transit Centre. While Blocker was at the window, unknowingly, Spragion corralled Security all at once. To the whole Transit Centre looking at Blocker and much to Blocker's chagrin, the transaction was interrupted. Lamarr Blocker notes the entire charivari in this one sentence "I went to pay my Cricket bill, get something to eat and smoke a fag, when this stinking bastard with 6 Allied Barton Security Guards and LeBron's faggot ass looking through his backscreen grinning like a Cheshire cat, I ended up eating at Panda Express, paying my bill halfway across town, and smoking a cigarette on the bus all because of Fucked Up Teeth, Hong Kong, Nigger, White Dyke, Fatty, Dirty and Fatty, Cute Fatty, and Fucking Faggot." On 6 December 2010, before Blocker went to the Central Piedmont Community College, Blocker went to confront Spragion about some things that were clarified back 13 August 2010, by a Safety and Security person. Blocker runs out the Transit laughing while smoking a cigarette. After leaving from Central Piedmont, Blocker returned to the Transit Centre. He sees Spragion on his Nextel mobile phone. Blocker smiles and waves while heading to the Number 3 bus. On 8 December 2010, Blocker went to the his psychologist for his weekly anger management, and while waiting on the Route 15-Randolph Road, Blocker went to Bus Bay X to smoke a cigarette. Spragion comes down, and uses his trunked radio to call security to arrest Blocker. Blocker was arrested with little struggle. 15 minutes later, noting there was no reason for Blocker to go to gaol, Allied Barton Security released him on his own recognisance. On 9 December 2010, according to a Warrant For Arrest for Misdemeanours, the said codicil says that Blocker willfully threatened physical harm against Spragion. On 10 December 2010, Blocker was taken into custody by the Mecklenburg County Sheriff's Department. He was released no more than 4 hours later as a pre-trial release candidate. On 16 December 2010, Spragion filed a restraining order against Blocker. On 20 December 2010, Blocker was on his way to the weekly anger management classes, when Blocker needed to smoke a cigarette. In the same fashion as on 8 December, Spragion comes to Bus Bay X (where Blocker is located). Blocker was talking on his mobile phone, and in a orderly manner. Blocker walked off, simply because he was infuriated that the Mecklenburg County Sheriff's Department came to his flat with restraining order papers, in a notation that Blocker states as a "cross between Ike Turner, LeBron Pryor and Chris Brown tenfold." So, when Blocker moves to place between two different Charlotte Transit station managers, Spragion comes along. Spragion goes onto his trunked radio, while running into the Supervisor's quarters, where he retrieves the restraining order that he filed on Blocker. Blocker was arrested at 5:42pm EST or 10:42pm GMT. Blocker v. Nipper Robert Nipper is a Safety and Security manager for the Charlotte Area Transit System, who came into the picture on 8 March 2011. Between phone calls and appearances from 10 March 2011 to 24 December 2011, Nipper has stated in full his disdain for Blocker and his actions, calling him a "terrorist". On 24 December 2011, Blocker received a letter in the post stating that his ban from CATS buses and LYNX trains were lifted. Blocker v. Miller Willie Miller is a station manager for the Charlotte Area Transit System that has caught Lamarr Blocker's ire almost instantaneously. On 12 August 2010, Blocker and Spragion had an altercation, and Blocker went to the Supervisor's quarters. Miller tells Blocker that he is banned from riding on CATS. Blocker asserted to Miller that he is not banned from riding on CATS, just "merely restricted to riding buses driven by LeBron Pryor and sitting in the back of the bus." Miller, then called for security on his trunked radio and said that Lamarr is absconding from the restraining order. On 20 January 2011, 1 month after being gaoled for disorderly conduct, Blocker went to court. Curtis Spragion and Willie Miller went to the Mecklenburg County Courthouse. Before Blocker went to the court date, he saw Miller standing outside of the Transit Centre Sprinter stop, and commenced on an onslaught of obscenities, and epithets. Blocker then appeared to court, but had to go out to smoke a cigarette. The docket call was successful and the judge continued Blocker's court date to 10 March 2011.